


quiet and sad and happy

by norio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norio/pseuds/norio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Bokuto would wait for Akaashi at early morning practice. Bokuto could practice by himself, of course, or jog a lap around the school. But he thought it'd suck for Akaashi to have to practice alone. </p><p>If he waited long enough, the heavy door would always creak open and a ray of light would always shine into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet and sad and happy

The gym was empty.

That wasn’t completely true. A cart of volleyballs faced a blank wall. Bokuto picked up a ball, spinning it around on his finger. The weight felt the same. He couldn’t remember what he’d been doing or why he was in the gym. But he knew what to do with a volleyball.

He tossed it into the air, doing a slow run-up. It felt good to smash the ball against the wall. When it bounced back, he caught it in his hands. The burning sensation of his muscles faded. He felt like he was in peak condition, like he was in the middle of a good game. He spiked again and again, never feeling tired. Even if he didn’t catch the ball, the cart never emptied. It was fun. He laughed to himself at good spikes. 

Sometimes he thought he should take a break, even if he wasn’t tired. But there were no doors in the gym. He trailed his hand along the walls, but he felt no gaps. When he knocked on the walls, nothing sounded hollow. It didn’t bother him. He wanted to play more volleyball, so he ran back to the cart and picked up another ball. Even though some balls must have rolled behind him, the court was empty. The net was brand new. The wall didn’t have any scuff marks. 

He threw the ball up in the air and practiced a fake cut shot. That was fun, too. He tried straights and crosses. His arm and shoulder felt revved up. 

A ball bounced on the wall and flew past his ear. It didn’t hit the ground. Bokuto turned around and saw someone standing behind him, holding the ball in his hands. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi looked at him. His knuckles paled when he tightened the grip on the ball. He glanced down at the ball, and then up at Bokuto again. The smile spread over his face slowly. He looked quiet and sad and happy.

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said softly. “Have you been here long?”

“Just a few minutes.” Bokuto pointed to the wall. “I’ve been practicing. Just watch, Akaashi, I’m really good now. It’s fun.”

“I’m glad. You look well.” 

“I feel well! And you look good, too, Akaashi.”

“Do I?” Akaashi glanced down at himself, holding out the length of his arm. “So this is what it was like. I’d forgotten.” 

“I forgot a lot of stuff, too. But I don’t worry about it. Hey, how’d you get in here? There’re no doors or anything.”

“What about that one?” 

Bokuto turned around. Two metal doors were in the practice wall. 

“Oh,” he said. “I guess we should go.”

“If that’s what you want,” Akaashi said. “I’ll go with you this time.”

“Well, it feels like we should go. But it can wait.” Bokuto put his fists on his hips triumphantly. “Since you’re here, you’ll toss to me, right?”

“Of course, Bokuto-san. We can play together as long as you want.” Akaashi smiled again, eyes soft. “Thank you for waiting.”


End file.
